User talk:SuperFlash101/Archive 1
Vacation Updates Sorry. I was on vacation for a week. I will try to add as much as I can but I have to catch up in other sites too. Webkinz Mania 02:53, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Bans Can you ban Abbas15? She/he is putting clutter in the Ben 10: Alien Force page and is putting all of the pages text in his/her user page. Webkinz Mania 17:53, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :Can you ban her/him? BTW, I posted the message. --Webkinz Mania 21:44, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ::Please block he/her. She is copying wikias pages and putting spam in their userpage. Webkinz Mania 12:16, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Background For Webkinz Wikia, how can you make a yellow or orange background? I don't know. We have a blue background. Anyway, should we change the background to Pink for V-Day? Webkinz Mania 01:14, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Help I can help by making categories. Webkinz Mania 00:47, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Better Did I do better? I followed what you did in the Nigel Uno page. Webkinz Mania 00:22, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Muppet Wiki Maybe we can do Episode Setup like Muppet Wiki. Here is a link: here. Webkinz Mania 00:47, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :Can we? It may be fun! Webkinz Mania 00:47, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ::Okay. Your welcome. Webkinz Mania 12:16, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Photoshop I will do that. I was also thinking about using Cartoon Network characters, Noods or not in it. You tell me what you think. I will do it near January 19. I will be very busy. Webkinz Mania 22:15, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :I hope you like it. I will zoom out next time if it doesn't look good. Webkinz Mania 00:49, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ::Somehow. It is shinning. I don't think I can do it. I tried zooming out and everything. Maybe you can do it or someone else? Webkinz Mania 00:52, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :::I hope I did it well. It took lots of time (20 minutes). Webkinz Mania 01:25, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ::::I'll try. Just hang out here and make and/or edit pages. I need help with that. Thanks. Webkinz Mania 02:07, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :::::I finished it. Webkinz Mania 12:54, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::I finished it a while ago. Do you like it? Sorry for not keep the wikia active. Webkinz Mania 22:15, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::Thanks. I will! Webkinz Mania 22:27, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Can you make a new logo instead of the CN? Maybe a Nood. Thanks! Webkinz Mania 15:38, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Are you here? Hello? I have ideas to for making the wikia go good but the problem is that we need help. Are you working any more? Webkinz Mania 22:21, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm here. I've just been busy lately. What is it? --SuperFlash101 22:31, 21 September 2008 (UTC) #The Downloads page doesn't lead to the video. #We need to make more pages for Cartoons and update it most of the time. #Maybe we can make a status page to say what is going on for the show. #We need more programming block pages like for Fried Dynamite and Blake. #We should make a Wikia page because many shows have a wikia. #Should we have a City page? #I don't know how to make template. Can you help? Thanks for writing. Webkinz Mania 22:59, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Deleted ideas on Webkinz Mania 23:07, 27 October 2008 (UTC) UPDATE (Webkinz Mania 23:07, 27 October 2008 (UTC)): *Flapjack Wikia and Billy and Mandy Wikia are sister sites. Can we team up with all show wikias as the father or mother! This can be major and more people will come here. Explain what you think. It could be good! Webkinz Mania 23:07, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Don't worry: I am a SYSOP for Webkinz Wiki. BTW, can you unprotect the main page? Webkinz Mania 23:32, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :Ya know, I was just thinking that. I agree. We should start by asking the wikis we edit on that are the shows. Me, it's KND Wiki and TDI Wiki. You? --SuperFlash101 02:43, 28 October 2008 (UTC) ::KND Wiki and TDI Wiki. Maybe Foster's Home and Camp Lazlo. The Cartoon Network Wikias that have less than 100 pages! I don't know but we should begin planning this out with all Cartoon Network Wikias! It will be fun! Webkinz Mania 11:26, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :::Are you here? I'm sorry that I didn't get a chance to edit. Webkinz Mania 21:41, 6 November 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, what's up? Oh, and also, what is a City Page, I am unfamiliar. Also, I would like it if you could help me create the character pages. The templates used for Chowder (Character) and Billy are not in the set up I like. Could you start there by changing them to the style shown on Numbuh One? Also, can you check out Major Monogram and James T. Kirk to see the set-up we need for the character pages. Thanks. --SuperFlash101 21:46, 6 November 2008 (UTC) :::::You know. There is a City era with bumps on Cartoon Network. Do you want to edit some pages so it could go on the LongPages page. Webkinz Mania 21:48, 6 November 2008 (UTC) :Oh, I know what you mean now. Yes, I do believe we should make those. Also, I am as we speak working on "Above Head Templates" to add to character's pages. There going to be awesome. Actually, I would like these pages to be long, in fact, I really want all the pages to be long and official. I really look up to the pages on Wookieepedia, Memory-Alpha, w:c:avatar:Avatar Wiki, DC Animated Universe Wiki, Harry Potter Wiki, and Narutopedia. --SuperFlash101 21:59, 6 November 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry for that. Stick around until 9:00. I will be posting for a while. Webkinz Mania 23:09, 6 November 2008 (UTC) :::I messaged wikia's admins including Total Drama Island, Billy and Mandy and Flapjack about the mother teaming up, making pages and having a friendship. Webkinz Mania 17:14, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Block There is a new ip address putting spam in random articles! Can you block him? Webkinz Mania 15:34, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :I am already on it. --SuperFlash101 00:31, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ::I am uploading the new logo for the wikia! Anyway, can you help the Foster's Home page or the Fred Fredburger page. I can't do it now. I need lots of help. Thanks. Webkinz Mania 00:37, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :::I can't do it. It's protected. Please unprotect it and I will add the picture. Then, protect it once I'm done. Webkinz Mania 00:42, 7 December 2008 (UTC) From The thing Your a syso now! That means that your co-owner of this wiki! -The thing Talk 13:16, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Requests *May you please edit Dukey? Just a quick question... Has Total Drama Island ended over there? It ended in Canada and... If you wanna know who won, message me back! Btw in totally interactive on the site... Does it say you get to be on the show if you do good? Cause thats a lie in the states lol! And if ya wanna know further info about the show, message me! Shadow Jr of Fusion Fall 01:53, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Unlock Page *Will you please unlock Fred Fredburger? It's an important page. I created that page, please? I'd be happy to add more data. We're not finished. ---Godzilla101 Abbas15 What exactly did Abbas15 do wrong? -The thing Talk 02:04, 23 January 2009 (UTC) More I won't upload the picture. I'm pretty busy at the moment. You won't be unblocked until the block is done. Wait a few hours. Webkinz Mania 21:45, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Yes, I accept the mission. ---Godzilla101 Mission from Godzilla101 I also have a mission for you: 1) I have set up several characters from Kids Next Door. Please help fill out the characters. 2) Set up an article about 2 X 4 Technology from KND. Sorry I don't like those channels. Webkinz Mania 18:13, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Background I can't see the text sometimes but I like it. [[User:Webkinz Mania|Webkinz Mania (Talk to Me) (Edits By Me) TDI/TDA fan!]] 18:14, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi Flash Dcasawang1 - Talk - 22:10, 18 March 2009 (UTC) I'm Sorry I'm sorry, but I believe that the background just doesn't match with the First Battle of the Moon Base page.---Godzilla101 We should then also include the Museum Attack as well if you'd wish to have the article be the beginning of the episode. Congratulations From recent changes I can see you've been made a bureaucrat; congratulations! Well, over today I've taken a look at the wiki, and I could probably help out more if I received adminship. I should note that I don't want to take over the running of the site or anything - that's you guys' job, I just want the abilities so I can do some maintenance, behind-the-scenes etc. And I think, judging from my activity on other wikis, that abuse of power will not happen. Get back to me later today. Again, congrats! The 888th Avatar (Talk) 07:04, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :Congrats. I have been inactive here lately and have been back now. I am very sorry. What should I start with? Webkinz Mania 14:18, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ::I thought Nigel Uno was a featured article before. Webkinz Mania 16:28, 5 April 2009 (UTC)